Forum talk:Ideas for new types of weapons!
=talk= zombie- how about a flechette gun? you know, that shoots stakes or something, and you can pin enemies to things. zombie- why is it that every submachine gun in the game is a bullpup? i want some mags in front of the grip dammit. and away with the 3 round burst combat rifles why use them if you have an epic machine gun?? ok i know thats not new weapons, so here, how about a rocket launcher called Big Boy that fires a "fire" rocket (x4 of course) that when it hits something it gives a massively massive nuke explosion like the fat boy launcher on fallout 3...now thatd be sweet. single shot of course, accuracy isnt a big deal since its a nuke, and the fire rate should be slow. however the damage should be substantial...high 4000 or so. zombie- ok another rocket from my imagination vault, how about something like the niddhog, except that you hold the trigger down and when the rocket reaches its destination you release the trigger for pinpoint detonation? of course rapid fire will yield normal niddhog like characteristics, but if you use the pinpoint det ability the blast radius is tripled and the dmg goes up. Fry started this long ago. There are threads dedicated to every type of weapon in the game, and they are very organized and detailed.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :see Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas. 23:36, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : Ah, but I do feel Zombie mean new weapon types rather than new weapons in existing types, like maybe crossbow/hand bow or harpoon guns, like someone alluded to with the flechette gun idea,or even the removed grenade launcher and such. Can't personally think of any other projectile weapon, other than real sci-fi-like energy weapons, like lazer and plasma weapons that would realisticly be practical in the context of this game. TheDataAngel 23:58, September 17, 2010 (Utc) i started this thread here ( zombie) in hopes to hear / read what people would love to see in the game. not like as mentioned before a new version of the same old gun, and frys thread is quite nice, but thats legendary only and pertains mainly to in game weapons already. im wanting to hear ideas from the deepest most twisted parts of peoples imaginations. sci fi, normal, shit that looks like the bandits threw it together...lets hear it. yes, i see now. the stake gun from painkiller and guided rockets from nexuiz. good ideas. keep em coming. 00:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of a fun little add on that would be lolzy. When you would scope with a weapon and you press the menu button, you would throw your weapon in hand and to a little damage to however gets hit. Like people have said before, there should be more melee variants since melee is utterly useless. Maybe make weapons that have a much greater melee damage increase like 300% to 1000%. 02:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :actually, zombie, i'd would appreciate it if you made this into a full-fledged forum thread. this wiki lacks a centralized place for people to showcase "cool" weapon ideas. the thread i started deals specifically with new legendary weapon ideas with "pop culture and historical references, not just cool ideas." the forum has, however, accumulated several "cool" ideas lacking references, etc. i kinda need a place to stash them, and a place i can refer contributors with new "cool" ideas to. please see the etcetera section of the nwli thread. feel free to copy / paste (please do not cut, thank you) the ideas to your new thread. let me know if you'd like a little help getting started. 03:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC : :(Zombie) Fry, id definently appreciate your help in doing whatever the hell it is you are talking about lol starting new threads? i figured thats what this was lol oh well, so yes id appreciate your assistance. and i posted a little quip in your etcetera section i think it was, about a new rocket launcher seen above, the Big Boy. i thought it was worth reposting. its a fabulous idea. lol :And to 70.134.78.97, i think that would be awesome. or perhaps just baseball bat them with it. i personally would have liked to see more detail in dmg to enemies. like if you hit them with a reaper, or spiked shotgun, i want an arm to come off and them to start screaming and stuff. lol. im gonna go try to convert this to a true to life thread like Fry requested. : : ---- :(list weapon ideas ....or you know what...screw that, list all your ideas below the dotted line. ideas for shields, or class mods, or grenades, or even new enemies...whatever your imagination comes up with when either playing the game or thinking about playing the game...) : :(zombie) heres my idea to start this off with, a sniper rifle that fires a special round...a round that when impacted against enemy flesh, does upon impact normal bullet dmg, then after that it turns to shock dmg, for a second, then corrosive, then fire, then to end it all with a decent explosion. and we shall dub said rifle as the "(insert brand here) Ruiner" ( and yes, the shock, corrosive, and fire will stack upon each other to multiply dmg, then depending of the version you get, the dmg you deal with rifles, and whether or not you get a critical shot, the enemy will always perform a dying move of the explosion part of the round detonating them to tiny pieces. ) and i see im going to have to register my name here as apparently there are some jack offs out there posting random shit using my name. like a whole other article with this exact title in it. geez. fry, i need your help man. ::"and i see im going to have to register my name here as apparently there are some jack offs out there posting random shit using my name. like a whole other article with this exact title in it." <-That's a lie right there. Nobody else made that article that Dr. F just deleted. It was made by your IP address. And it seems you've been through several IP addresses (your IP obviously changes): "67.239.123.246", "67.239.120.244" and your current IP, "67.239.108.231" (Notice the same "67.239" on all 3 IP's.). You yourself made that article that I labelled for deletion. AtlasSoldier 07:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :: ::hmm, not gonna lie, yes it does look weird, but i indeed do have 2 roommates that use this computer, and i have no idea wtf ur talking about when you talk about IP address's really. all i care is whether or not i have internet. period. my roommate has since confessed to using this laptop (instead of the desktop which i assume is why u see different ip things) since it was more convienent for him at the time. James ( my roommate aforementioned) thought he'd be a nice guy and do whatever Fry was talking about with making the thread a full fledged whatever the hell for me. apparently he failed spectacularly. and as such you had it labeled for deletion. so i guess this is "hazing" lets pick on the new guy because i have nothing else better to do. thats awesome. if i could delete all posts using the I.P things in question, i would. all but the thread i started about ideas for new types of weapons in the watercooler.JdK-ZomBiE 08:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::OK!!! no more arguing lol this is the place for awesome weapon, class mod, shield, grenade, character, and enemy dialogue ideas... SO START LISTING!!!!ZomBiE 08:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::i do however wish the dialogue from enemies was a little more vivid, colorful, and action specific...i find the dialogue from the lance drones friggin hilarious.ZomBiE 08:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) have at thee, sir! here ya go! do with them what you will. copy, paste, fold, spindle, mutiliate. just kindly refrain from changing the op's content. note that i shrunk the text so it won't take up sooo much room on your talky. feel free to delete these posts after you move them to your mainpage. they remain extant on the nwli page. 00:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Helios ''(flavor text needed) An S&S Munitions double repeater pistol that shoots an explosive round and an incendiary round simultaneously. Fits with the stellar names of the S+S legendaries. Suggestions welcome for flavor text. Flavor text: "Feel the power of the Sun!" From God of War 3 when Helios's bitch ass tries to burn you alive with a blast of sun power from his head. (Yoshi-TheOreo) The Rock ''I'm the Champion Rock Skipper! ''(reference needed) No reference, this would be similar to the Dahl Jackal but with lower fire rate and the grenades bounce one to several times judging on how many times the damage is multiplied by. This would be useful for bouncing grenades off of walls and hitting enemies behind cover and especially dealing with Crawbastard. By: Sinister5310 21:09, May 1, 2010 When I saw "the rock" all I could think of was the WWE star and his catchphrase "Can You Smell What The Rock Is Cooking?"IbanezRokr 00:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) BB Candy (flavor text needed) this grenade mod would, when pressed the throw button/key, you simply crush it in your hand which lets out a small explosion. this causes you to move faster, regenerate health, and deal more melee damage. (basically Bricks move but with no fists) the duration depends on the level your mod is. Barry Bonds candy for those sports fans out there. Tough but Sweet, from the song I want Candy? I hate the song, but it's all I can come up with. Ion69 02:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 "Oh lolly, lolly, lolly lollipop" -From the song Lollipop by Julius Dixson and Beverly Ross. Or "Licensed Chocobo inbreeder" from FF7/VGCats Anon 21:10, April 30, 2010. It's gotta be 'roid/baseball references, such as: "What long-term side effects?" "Absolute Anabolic Awesomeness!" "Now I'll get that contract!" "Major League Action." etc - lurker, not a poster "Absolute Anabolic Awesomeness" seems to fit with Borderlands. GnarlyToaster 20:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) The Hoover ''suck this! ''Scooter's Melee'' Well it does very little damage to enemies, but does pull them towards you slightly(smaller enemies are pulled faster) but it can suck up loot. so if your pinned down in cover with low health and no shields, you can suck up a health item :P this weapon unscoped has a short distance pull but very wide range or when scoped 90 acc and has a far longer reach Roboticsuperman 08:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) 150% melee damage. 50% chance to stun every two seconds. 17:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Team ''Can we Fix it? (weapon type needed) Either an S%26S Munitions shotgun or a combat rifle this gun would work with the other weapons you have equiped mainly elements but also effects so if you have a good set this weapon would be great if you had one for each slot i don't know what would happen.as for the flavor text i thought it fit and would be funny (its from bob the builder) to pair a pretty adult game with a preschoolers cartoon sorry for those that dont get my sense of humor.Aren01 23:28, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Probably a tad OP. For tl;dr: So basically, it merges the effects of your other guns. PROBLEMS: Combining The Dove with Sledge%27s Shotgun and then a hell fire. 100 burst no ammo hellfire shotgun. A tad OP. I like the Bob the builder + Borderlands. That could be fun. POST OVER GnarlyToaster 01:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC Red Text Effects (???) Here is a few red text effects I made, but I don´t have any idea for the weapons name (Sorry, I don´t know how to paint them): ''See you in hell. Ha! Did you see tha´!?! The Average Joe We're better than you, and we know it! This is possibly a refrence to the movie Dodgeball used as a recruiting method for White Goodman "Globo Gym" ''(reference needed) So this will be a machine gun made by S&S Munitions. it would have a really large clip, like 300.. and decent damage. it could come with a scope or an elemental trigger (probably blast or corrosive,) and it would ricoshet. the fire rate would be like around 8, and the accuracy would be like 91,mabye 92 The Bride ''Any more subordinates for me to kill? My idea for a new direction for a weapon type in Borderlands would be a non-ranged weapon, namely a Samurai Sword that does 500% melee damage, +200% Critical Hit damage, maybe an improved swipe speed... Needs no ammo. in reference to Kill Bill. Jack Monkey Squat 07:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Versatility ''Eh it'll work'' ''(reference needed) This S%26S Munitions combat rifle would us any ammo availible but switch back to normal rounds once you get more ammo now i couldnt think of a red text related to any pop refrances but i was thinking about "It shoots anything" or some such thing this is mainly for those without ammo regen. Maybe make the red text "What's a caliber?" Spaphrenchie 23:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Or how about "Why should I care what you have?" or "What should I use next?" Something about the RockIt launcher from Fallout 3...maybe, "Vacuums don't RockIt that direction" Anon 23:17, April 30, 2010 You could try, " Eh, it'll work" or "Its like a Swiss army knife... with bullets!" Lone-Wanderer 06:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I like "Eh it'll work." GnarlyToaster 14:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) what about "it shoots everything but the kitchen sink"? 01100101 Tri-Shot Cannon ''Can't decide on YOUR damage? Have them all! ''(reference needed) Basically, this weapon would fire out 1 fast moving glob of mixed colors. It only fires once, then it needs to recharge,but in exchange for the small magazine size, when it hits an enemy, it does Shock, Flame and Corosive damage. The Damage, Accuracy, and Fire Rate levels would very on the cap, and the WP. Could be the Tri-Attack from pokemon?Speed Demon 13:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC)Speed Demon Sureshot XK21 "Perfection" ''Flawless Victory ''(reference needed) This sniper rifle is for the professional snipers only. +1000% Critical Hit Dmg. -50% Non-Crit Dmg. It would have to be in the Pearl catagory, much like the Jakobs Bessie. If the scope is a higher zoom, then the damage and the accuracy go down, but the fire rate would go up, and vice-versa. With a flavor text like that how about a Mortal Kombat reference? Fryguy42 18:14, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Anyone heard of the "Unreal Championship" series? If you play a match and only your team gets points, the spectator will say "Flawless Victory" Mazman1521 01:05, May 16, 2010 (UTC) (flavor text, name, reference needed) Lets have a laser thats fires a harmless laser for 2-5 sec. then a really big laser comes out and obliterates everything in its path Much like the spartan laser from halo. Fires 1 bullet then energy has to recharge has massive damage like 9000-20000 radius with a super slow rate of fire. Doctor (reference / flavor text needed) This class mod is for Roland: +0 - +50 Team Maximum Health Revive Deploy Stat -0 - -40% Team Shield Recharge Rate or +0 - +12 Heath Regeneration MC Clatchey 21:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sprayer (reference / flavor text needed) This class mod is for Brick: +100% weapon damage while down Diehard Pay Back Revenge / Rapid Reload +0 - +10 Health Regeneration MC Clatchey 21:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Jarhead (reference / flavor text needed) For Brick: +0 - +30 Team Ammo Regeneration Rapid Reload Revenge Master Blaster +0 - +50% Team Magazine Size MC Clatchey 04:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ''If you can see it you can kill it ''(name / flavor text needed) A sniper with 0.5 of fire rate high damage and high accuracy Energy Weapon category An idea me and a friend came up with after playing a couple hours of Fallout 3. The E. Weapon category is basically the alien weapon category, except instead of the weapons being made by the Edarian (or however their name is spelled), they are made by human manufacturers. The alien weapon proficiency becomes the energy weapon proficiency, and both E. weapons and alien weapons are umbrella-ed under it. E. Weapons would function in a similar sense to alien, they have recharging mags, they will either have a larger charge capicity compared too alien weapons, or do more damage. There is several weapon types: Pistol, shotgun, rifle (both semi & auto), sniper, and a special super energy cannon (think something along the lines of a Spartan laser) The weapon types will be determined by the body & barrel. Figured the etcetera section would be a good place for this... Lone-Wanderer 00:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Brings to mind the Lancer in DLC3, The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. In ''Knoxx The Crimson Lance has gotten their hands on Eridian technology. The Lancer utilizes Eridian technology that has been adapted to a Hyperion (?) vehicle and Hyperion makes weapons for The Lance.... Maybe this is material for DLC 4 or BL2: Hyperion energy weapons..... Fryguy42 00:55, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Atlas hired Crimson Lance, so it's more likely that Atlas provided weapons and vehicles (Lancers) for Crimson Lance than Hyperion. Also, Atlas was the first company to discover and reverse engineer alien technology and weapons, and there's no info that Hyperion got their hands on alien technology or reverse engineered it. Just sayin' Mr. Zaph 20:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC)